bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Glamorous Peril Savia
Glamorous Peril Savia Skill 'Empress's Spiritual Power (30% boost to max HP, Atk & when BB gauge is more than half-full) 'Burst 'Kyanos Dominion (15 combo on all foes, for 2 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Royal Lineage: Astarte (18 combo on all foes, slightly boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for & for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Ionis Regina (23 combo on all foes, for 1 turn & for 3 turns; Cost: 21 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Remnants for the Future ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Soooo… Savia is related to Mora? Crazyyyyyy. To make things matter worse, Savia is the mother of Mora. What has she been teaching her? She’s been pretty sly, evil, and manipulative throughout the story. For having some connection to a Rare Summon unit like Savia, that’s saying something. Trial 010 Mora confirmed? Then, who will take Trial 009? Only time will tell. Enough about Mora. Let’s talk about Savia! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Not too shabby. Savia replicates the parameter boosts that Gazia, Grahdens, Owen, and Ark have. Savia provides a 30% HP boost, which is always useful, especially in hard content where survivability is most important. Savia also provides a 50% buff to Atk, Def, and Rec when units’ BB gauge are more than half-full, which is the case for most or all the time. These buffs can later then be comboed with other stat buffs, like standard BB/SBB stat buffs and conversion buffs. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Savia's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Savia’s high Atk and damage modifier. Savia also has a 25% chance of inflicting 25% Spark vulnerability. This might be nice, but there is a lack in effectiveness, especially with the fact that Savia isn’t a Spark buffer to make this debuff anymore useful. Savia also provides a 4 BC regen buff, which is a very small BB gauge recovery buff. This isn’t a BC regen buff worth using, especially with the highest buffs like 7 BC and 8 BC regen buffs utilized by the many meta units out there, such as Grahdens. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Savia's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage due to Savia’s high Atk and damage modifier. Like BB, Savia has the 25% chance of inflicting 25% Spark vulnerability. Same explanation as above. The 140% Atk buff is very nice, known to be one of the best Atk buffs in the game only to be beaten by Ultor’s 1-turn 200% Atk buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Savia's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to the high Atk and damage modifier. Like BB and SBB, Savia has Spark vulnerability debuffing abilities. This time, she has a guaranteed chance of inflicting 50% Spark vulnerability, which isn’t much of an improvement, especially with the fact that this is inferior to Rhoa’s UBB. Savia also provides two extra hits to normal attack at 120% power. While this is nice, there’s a superior normal attack buff, being Zenia’s UBB with two extra hits to normal attack at 200% power. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Savia receives a nice 150% BB Atk boost. Her damage output will significantly increase thanks to this sweet constant effect. Considering this can stack with sphere effects, BB/SBB, etc., Savia’s overall damage will become insane thanks to this significant boost. With Gazia’s 300% BB Atk buff, Savia’s SBB damage will come close to the average UBB damage modifier being 1000%. Arena Score: 9/10 Savia has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use in the game. Savia’s Atk is quite high, allowing her to deal considerable amounts of damage. Savia’s AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to her high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, Savia is alright. She’s not much of an ideal lead to use due to her buffs being small compared to other leads. The 30% HP is really the only stat boost that sticks out the most due to survivability reasons. The 50% Atk, Def, and Rec buffs are rather minimal compared to units like Hadaron and Toutetsu who can provide even higher buffs, like the 130% Atk buff. Stats Score: 9/10 Very offensive stats, especially with the high Atk. HP and Def are quite high too. Rec is hovering above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Savia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 While Spark vulnerability can be useful, there’s not much coming from Savia herself. She carries some BB utility with her BB, but it’s not even close to the best in the game to match up with the current meta. There’s also the 140% Atk buff, which is one of the best Atk buffs in the game. However, there’s little utility coming from Savia’s SBB aside from the Atk buff. Besides, other units that provide the same 140% Atk buff can utilize lots more, such as Ciara with her additional utility of providing elemental buffs. Spark vulnerability can also be better used by other units as well, such as Rhoa and Chrome, who provide Spark buffs to make the debuff even more effective. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Demon Core *Occult Treasure & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 I kinda wonder how Savia’s names were brought out. They all have to do with beauty and such. Is Savia cute and charming? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Savia! How do you use her in your squads? How shocking is it for Savia to be Mora’s mother? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Oracle Knight Ark *Calamity Steel Chrome *Roaring Staff Rhoa *Sanguine Hood Ciara Category:Blog posts